21 days, a stalker story
by pinkink10
Summary: 21 days following the life of Ally Dawson and her stalker story. Ally has been tormented in her own personal hell, paranoia is taking over her life as she is followed everywhere, receives unwanted messages and has her house broken into numerous times. All the while a relationship forms with Austin Moon. Will his love help her situation or will this aggravate her stalker even more.
1. Chapter 1

**21 days a stalker story**

The tap, tap, tap of heavy footsteps on the pavement sent chills dancing through my body. It was unmistakable now that I was being followed. Don't panic Ally just keep moving forward. One foot in front of the other and I kept moving. The dark night cloaked me like a blanket, the dim flicker of a burning orange street light illuminated the path ahead. It was him, I knew it. Icy winds whipped my long brown hair across my face, tickling my skin like soft feather down. I picked up the pace, my house was not too far away now. If I walked really fast then maybe I could make it. I could hear the insistent hammering of his footsteps speeding up behind me. Slowly I sucked in a breath and moved faster, my lungs constricted and began to burn and yet he still followed me. Faster and faster. I broke into a full sprint trying with all my might to find the house keys without crashing into a tree ahead or tripping as I ran. Aiming to move as a cheetah on the hunt but moving more like an elephant with a broken leg. I began to wheeze, a sore pain coursing through my dry throat as I ran out of oxygen. My face flushed a bright red as I propelled myself forward. He pursued me all the while. Hunting me as usual, hunting me as he had been doing for the last 21 days. I stumbled as I reached the doorstep of my small house. I pounded up the steps and fumbled with the key, dropping the small piece of metal with a clink onto the ground. My hands were too sweaty and warm. I fell to my knees and patted the ground in a frenzy trying to find the key. Come on. Come on. It has to be here somewhere. Please God, please help me. The footsteps grew louder as he approached the house. Each step another nail in my coffin. Tears streamed down my face as realisation washed over me. A cold sense of reality shocking me to the core. Was I going to die? What would happen to me now? I patted the ground once again until I felt the cold metal under my clammy palm. I snatched the key and scrabbled towards the door before slipping it in the lock and twisting sharply. I pushed the butter yellow door open before stubbing my toe on the door mat. Damn it, damn it, damn it! I cursed before slamming the door shut and hobbling towards the phone. Punching in three simple numbers as I threw off my coat.

" 911, what's the emergency?"

" Please, help!" I shook as I clutched the phone to my face. " This guy, he - he has been chasing after me and I'm afraid of what he is going to do!" I cried.

" Where are you?"

" 21 Mayfield Avenue."

" Okay, stay where you are and we will send someone out to you as soon as possible."

" Please be quick." I whimpered and then the line cut out. A sole shrill ring sounded throughout the house as the doorbell chimed. I slowly took a step backwards, my eyes trained upon the door as I grabbed the plant of the coffee table. What was I going to do? Beat him to death with a plant?The doorbell rang again this time there where three dings. Then four. Then five. It didn't stop, ding after ding resonated through the house as the bell was continuously sounded. I wiped the stray tears off of my face and raced upstairs towards the bathroom, a plant and phone within my grasp. I locked the door and sat in the corner crying softly as ding after ding was heard. I looked at the phone and I instantly began pressing numbers. Austin's number. Why was I ringing him? Why was he the one person I was thinking of right now? Austin... The phone went straight to answer machine. "Austin. Please answer me! I need you, I desperately need you. I know your mad at me and god only knows how mad I was at you but I have forgiven you. I'm not mad anymore because I shouldn't be. I love you like I have always loved you and I can only pray that you feel the same way too. He is here Austin and I think he is going to get me. Please, just...I need you. Please. If this is the last thing I will ever say to you then. I love you." with that last breath a sharp bang was heard downstairs. I clicked off the phone. Silence filled the air, suffocating me, making me nauseous. Bang. Bang and then bang but this time a loud crash was heard as what sounded like the front door falling to the ground ripped through the house. My heart stopped. He was in the house. He was here.

Thank you for reading 21 days, a stalker story. The rest of the chapters of course have the events leading up to this one moment. 21 days of Ally Dawson's hell. Of course also the Auslly story that also builds up to this moment will be in here too so hang in there. Please review and tell me if this is worth continuing. AND... Thank you again for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Day 1

Day 1

I sat down on the doorstep, dropping letters to the floor and looking out at the world before me. The sun, the wind, mother nature and her beautiful ways of truly making you feel alive.

" Ally are you ready." Austin called as he unloaded tins of butter yellow paint from the back of his car.

" Yep!" I yelled before inspecting the pockets of my overalls for a paint brush.

" And your sure that you want to paint your front door...bright yellow?"

" Mhmmmm, it's happy and I need happy right now."

" Well if you say so." he replied before removing the lids off of the tins and grabbing a brush for himself. It started off slowly as we dipped our brushes in and out of the creamy mix and slathered it upon the door. Numerous amounts of times I dropped my brush splattering the doorstep with the vibrant colour and of course numerous amounts of times Austin made fun of me for it.

" Really Ally, again?" he sighed exasperatedly whilst waving his brush in the air for good measure. Speckles of yellow dots flew at me due to his animated actions. I huffed before splattering him with a good helping of paint. He raised his eyebrows.

" Your asking for trouble now Dawson."

" What are you going to do Moon?" I teased. With that he splotched the end of my nose with the yellow substance before smiling to himself in contempt. I whacked him back sending more yellow paint flying and that is when the fight began. He reached across to tickle the sides of my stomach. I squealed with laughter before we both fell to the ground, knocking over paint tins in the process and covering ourselves in the runny liquid. He fell on top of me, pinning me to the ground and I couldn't help but smile at his childish expression. I finger painted a sun on his cheek and his grin grew as he began painting a picture on mine. His sweet expression faded as he looked over my shoulder. Slowly I twisted around so I could see what he was glaring at and spotted the letters typed up in perfect script.

" Your still getting those letters?" he asked through gritted teeth.

" Yes."

" I thought they had stopped."

" I thought so too but apparently not." I sighed. " Really Austin I am sure that it's nothing. It's probably just some prank or hoax."

" I don't like it."

" No, me neither but it isn't doing any harm."

" What did it say this time."

" Same thing, I'll be there."

" I'll be there? What is that even supposed to mean?" he asked as I shrugged.

" We should probably get cleaned up."

" Probably." he sighed in frustration. The moment was ruined.

" I can not believe we are back at the store for more paint." I sighed as I pulled into the car park of homes with attitude. By the time we had managed to scrub ourselves clean and sort out the front doorstep which had been assaulted by the paint it was 7:00pm. Homes with attitude closed on a Sunday so we decided to get the paint today so we could finish our DIY project tomorrow morning.

" Well we pretty much coated ourselves in most of it so we will actually need some for the door this time." Austin replied before reaching over and removing more yellow paint from my hair. That stuff just got everywhere. " Watch it Alls!" Austin shouted before pushing me backwards. I was startled at his sudden outburst. " You nearly got hit by that black Lexus." he shook his head. The black Lexus was speeding across the car park, a small scratch adorned the side of the car and one of the wing mirrors had fallen off.

" I didn't even see it coming."

" Well your lucky I did." he smiled.

" Come on. I think I can navigate us to the paint aisle without getting lost this time." l said before pulling him towards the store were rows and rows of DIY equipment and furnishings.

" Hey look Alls, those are some of the light fixtures I need for my practice room. I'm going to go and check it out, I'll meet you in the paint aisle in a bit."

" Okay, be quick. I don't think I can lift all the tins by myself." I yelled but he had already run off like a kid in a candy shop. I slowly sifted through the paint aisle examining the various tins of paint from teal and lime green to fuchsia. I took a step back to look for the yellows but knocked into something hard. Someone hard to be more precise.

" J- John." I choked, surprised to see him yet again. I examined the brunette in front of me. We had met a few times at the publishing house I was temporarily working at but I didn't know exactly what he did there and I had never bothered to ask.

" Ally! How nice to see you again." he replied with his almost robotic smile.

" Um, hi. What are you still doing in the store?" I questioned. It was weird because we had bumped into him in the store this morning when we were browsing for our first lot of paint and that was nearly 5 hours a go.

" Just browsing."

" For 5 hours?"

" I have a lot of things to get done around the house."

" But I thought you were looking for shelving not paint?"

" I already got the shelves I needed." he smiled again but I wasn't buying it. I did a once over and nowhere in sight were there any baskets with items in or shelves. He wasn't carrying anything. Slowly I drew my eyes back up to meet his gaze, a cold sensation tickled my spine. Warning me. I shrugged it off, it was only John right?

" So what do you need the paint for?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

" Why do you ask so many questions?" he frowned sternly as his deep brown eyes glazed over, hardening along with his face. His sudden change in emotion threw me.

" I - I was just wondering." I stuttered, trying with all my might not to shove chunks of my curly brown hair into my mouth and chew.

" Just for re decorating." The perky smile plastered his face once again. I gave him a small smile and took a step back. Every part of my being was tugging me away.

" Where are you going Ally?" he asked, a dark expression shrouding him again. His fists clenched and unclenched by his sides as his eyes narrowed to slits. Was he bi polar or something? His mood swings were freaking me out.

" N - Nowhere, I was just looking for, for-"

" Ally!" Austin cut me off as he came bounding down the aisle with his light fixtures or whatever he called it.

" Austin!" I sighed with relief.

" Did you find the paint?"

" No, I was just talking to-" I started but stopped instantly when I realised there was no one behind me. John had gone just as quickly as he had come.

" Who?"

" John." I whispered.

" John? What is he still doing here?"

" That's the thing. I don't know because I'm pretty sure he was lying to me." I said swivelling my head in every direction in the hopes of spotting him. Was I losing it? No, he was definitely here.

" Are you sure-"

" Positive." I cut him off.

" He must be really into his DIY then."

" Yeah." I muttered but I just couldn't shake the niggling feeling at the back of my head.

We stopped just outside of my small house. The sky was a thick black without a single star in sight and it was raining heavily. Cold wet raindrops attacked me as I shut Austin's car door.

" Thanks for the ride."

" No problem, I'll be back tomorrow so we can paint your door properly this time." he said raising his eyebrows. I gave him a light wave as he rolled up the passenger window and drove off. I spun on my heels and began making my way up the front steps when I realised my mail box was hanging open. That was weird. I hopped off the steps and peered inside the blue tin box to see several letters all with the same print ' I'll be there.' I shivered involuntarily before my eyes fell upon the glossy photos folded within the pile of notes. Photos of me and Austin painting my door this morning, having our paint war and him tickling me.I dropped the papers to the floor as my hand shook, I wrapped my arms around myself and stood silently in the rain. My heart was pounding faster and faster as I examined the unmistakable pictures. What the hell was going on? Breathe Ally, just breathe. I shook my head in disbelief as my brown locks sprayed water across my face. That is when I noticed the black Lexus with the small white scratch and missing wing mirror slowly pulling up to my house, concealed by the shadows of the night.

Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think. Shout outs next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Day 1

I slammed the door shut and bolted it twice before running around the house and checking all the windows. Virginnia my old golden retriever lay asleep at the foot of the stairs, unperturbed by my panic. Slowly I drew back the red velvet curtains in my living room and peered out of the window. Just as I had left it, the black Lexus was still humming outside the house. I let the curtains fall back into place before sliding to the floor and taking a deep breath. What do I do? I slowly moved towards the phone and clutched it to my chest as three sharp bangs sounded throughout the house. Someone was knocking on the door. Carefully I inched forward, my eyes were trained upon the phone in my grasp as more bangs erupted.

" Leave me alone or I'll, I'll, I'll..." I yelled before searching around for a weapon and coming across the spray paint that we had bought to paint the door. Oh yeah, leave me alone of I'll spray your face yellow? Good thinking Ally I muttered.

" Ally? What are you doing!" a voice sounded from behind the door. I could recognise that voice anywhere.

" Austin?"

" Yes!"

" What are you doing here?"

" Maybe if you opened the door and let me in I could tell you!"

" Oops, sorry." I shouted before unbolting and opening the door to reveal a very wet Austin.

" Geeze, what was that all about?"

" There was a Lexus, black, the one that, that, that, hit me or nearly hit me! Then the wing mirror and oh my gosh the pictures and I, I, I."

" You do realise I can't understand a word of what your saying. Slow down."

" That black Lexus that we saw at the hardware store, it was outside the house and I had more pictures!" I cried hysterically before producing the glossy prints. Instantly he snatched them out of my hands.

" Why didn't you call me or do something? If you hadn't left your coat in my car I wouldn't have come back and then who knows what would have happened!"

" I didn't have much time to call between freaking out about a car staking my house and then you scaring the living day lights out of me by banging on the door like that."

" Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you but I was really cold and wanted to come inside."

" Did you see anything when you arrived?"

" I think I scared whoever it was off." he said as a loud crash emanated from the front garden. A frown crossed his perfectly chiseled face. Carefully he moved towards the door before opening it slightly. Wind whistled into the house setting my teeth on edge. " Ally! You might want to see this!"

" What?" I yelped before hopping towards the door.

" What are you doing?" he raised an eyebrow.

" The floor is cold okay!" I replied as he sighed in exasperation. I peered over his shoulder to see mounds of rubbish littering my small front garden.

"I think the stalker went through your bins."

" Just now?"

" Yes."

" That means he could still be out here."

" Watching us." he whispered as I slammed the door shut.

" This is freaking me out."

" Alls, I think we need to call the police."

" There hasn't even been a crime committed that we can call them for."

" We should report things anyway in case this escalates."

" Escalates?" I whined before flopping onto the couch. " Why me? I could understand if someone wanted to stalk a celebrity like, I don't know, Beyonce! But the highlight of my life is volunteering at the nursing home every Friday!"

" Ally, calm down. I'm sure this will blow over. Possibly."

" Possibly?" I choked as another crash was heard, this time louder. Our eyes darted towards the door.

" Stay here, I'm going to check it out."

" Be careful." I hugged him before handing him the spray paint for defence. He gave me an amused look that to some extent masked the worry. He edged towards the door before pulling it open. The wind howled violently. Trees creaked as droplets of water assaulted him from above. He gave me one last smile before stepping outside with the spray paint in hand. That is when with a loud groan the wind blew the door shut. Suddenly the power cut out, butterflies filled my stomach as for once I knew this was not a coincidence. Darkness surrounded me in the empty house.

This chapter was dedicated to Immy B xxx

Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! Shout outs go to:

Ashlee - thank you soooo much, you do not know how much your review meant to me and I am glad you like the idea.

Dream to reality 123 - thank you for reviewing! I read your profile and I swear we have so much in common we could be sisters. I hope I improved comma usage in this chapter for you and thank you for talk the time to tell me about it.

Martsic lover - wow I am glad you find it creepy! I guess it is best to read this story at night time! Thank you for reviewing TWICE! xxx

Badefan foreverandever - thank you for reviewing TWICE! You are so loyal and I value your reviews. I hope you liked this chapter xxx

Alexandra - I love your use ofcapital letters! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chappie.

Sierra D - Thank you and I am glad you like the idea of the story. I hope it will meet your expectations and that you will enjoy it!

And finally to my three lovely guests! Thank you for taking the time to review xxx


End file.
